Omaticayan
by Sith Shadows
Summary: A AU on Violet Tesly, a doctor accepted into the AVATAR program to do reaserch in the field of biology.  But that changes when an angery thanator chases her and Jake and they find the Omaticaya clan.
1. First Night

I made some changes to Violet so she seems like less of a Mary Sue, and her reason for being in the AVATAR program (but still having a medical background) makes more sense, and since I'm no good at keeping a plot this will be a series of one-shots of scenes I had planned, at the beginning of each one-shot will be when it's taking place(and sorry to those that liked the purple eyed Violet but I dug in a little more research and changed her eyes to blue).

Except for the OCs I don't own Avatar.

(During while Jake and Violet meet the Omaticaya clan after being found by Neytiri)

* * *

><p>The Na'vi shaman-like lady has just said that the Na'vi male named I think it was Tsu'tey will be teaching me. I'm mostly a bookworm city girl and the closest I've ever gotten to training was jogging around the block and enough self defence lessons to keep from getting mugged or raped, and by the way Tsu'tey was holding himself he had to be one of the top hunters, so I'm probably going to embarrass myself...a lot.<p>

I looked over to my 'teacher', he nodded at the Shaman woman probably knowing he can't change her mind after seeing Neytiri I think it was failed protests at teaching Jake. The Shaman woman turned around to walk towards a group of other Na'vi to talk about something but I became too distracted to listen when my teacher shot me a death glare that said he'd rather see me dead then let me become part of his clan, I swear it can even scare that thanator that was chasing me and Jake but there was no way I was going to tell him that. Something told me he was going to make my life as an Avatar a living hell.

I was caught offgaurd by two other female Na'vi pulling me away from the crowds and towards what looked liked stairs. I was slower than them since I timed my jumps in fear of falling...I don't even want to know how high up we are. They led me to a chamber filled with clothing, jewellery, beads, and a few combs made of what looks like bone. The Na'vi women just circled me and their eyes wandering me, this made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hmm we may have something that will fit" the one with a big purple necklace that also covered part of her chest, a teal loincloth, and her hair all braided, beaded with a few yellow and brown beads , and put into a ponytail said in english but with a heavy accent. She began to rummage through the clothing while the one with a pink shirt that looked like a tube top but with the back part missing and held by strings, a light brown loincloth, and had her hair braided and held in an up-due with a few red feathers poking out looked at the jewellery.

To break the silence I said "so um...what are your names ". The one picking through the clothing handed me a dark brown loincloth and what I thought was two dark brown belts smiled and said Swirya while the one still looking through the jewarly turned her head with a grin and said Alyara.

I looked at the clothing that was handed to me and groaned at how much skin it would show which I knew I had to get used to if I was staying here, I just hoped it would at least cover my parts since it looked liked female Avatars were a little more curvy then female Na'vi because of the human DNA, even though my human body had a pretty average figure. I took all my clothes off and Swirya put them in a pile in the corner and I began to wonder what they were going to do with them, burn them? Rip them apart and turn them into more Na'vi clothing maybe?

The loincloth was easy to put on but I had trouble with the two pieced shirt so Swirya gave a sigh and took pity on me and helped me, the shirt had the straps curve around my breasts, crossed over then hung on my between my shoulders and neck, then crossed over on my back. This seemed to be normal wear for them but still felt awkward since I have always felt self conscious about my body and how much skin showed.

Alyara came back with a dark red armband, a white armour anklet thing, a simple brown beaded bracelet, a bunch of thin chokers of different sizes and shades of brown, a comb, and some purple and blue beads that matched my eye color (blue), I still found it weird that my Avatar ended up with my natural eye color instead of yellow like all the others.

I put on the armband, anklet, bracelet, the chokers that completely covered my neck, and ran the brush through my hair, careful not brush over my queue. Since I had trouble making the little braids Alyara braided parts of my hair and put the beads in them and promised to show me how to make small braids later.

"We better head down it's time for last meal."

* * *

><p>The room was filled with music, singing, dancing, and friendly chatter as food was handed out on leaf plates, the very atmosphere in the air was that of a loving family.<p>

I saw a blue five fingered hand waving towards me and saw Jake (dressed like the other male Na'vi now) motioning me to come sit with him and Neytiri, this caused a few looks of confusion from Na'vi sitting near him that were unfamiliar with the human gesture, some even tried to copy it. I made my way to them as I looked at my feet so I wouldn't step on anyone by mistake.

"Any chance you can dress like this back at Hell's Gate" Jake said as I sat down, the tone in his voice made it obvious that he was joking.

I tried to look mad as I hit his arm lightly with the back of my hand but it turned into a friendly grin instead "when earth's companies won't put money first", I said as Alyara and Swirya sat next to me.

* * *

><p>Alyara and Swirya were taking me to where I was going to sleep; I was still picking bits of dinner out of my hair. How it got there started when Jake was still hungry and tried to sneak food off my leaf plate and ended with food in my hair and some smeared on Jake's face while Neytiri, Alyara, and Swirya were having a hard time not laughing.<p>

They took me towards what looked like hammocks that were hanging from the branches; I began to feel nervous as Alyara walked towards the one on the right while Swirya slipped into the one on the left effortlessly. I looked at the one in the middle and my stubborn nature took over my fear of heights as I slowly lowered myself into the hammock, I closed my eyes and mentaly told myself not to look down.

Alyara and Swirya must have noticed because I heard "you need your eyes open Violetesly so you can land in the middle" (Alyara) "and don't worry Eywa will not let you fall" (Swirya), "just Violet and thank you" I said began to breathe through my nose to calm myself down and opened my eyes.

I allowed myself to slide down and was surprised by how little it shook; I lied down trying to put the fact that these were practically dangling a long ways above ground out of my head. I looked over to Swirya and saw she was moving the edges of her hammock over her, I did the same and felt a little safer.

It took maybe around ten minutes before I was relaxed enough to fall asleep, soon I began to feel my mind leaving this body and returning to my human one in what looked like a tube of colors to my mind. I saw burry shapes that started to come into focus and fait voices that grew louder.

"Violet wake up."

* * *

><p>I got Alyara and Swirya names from a Na'vi name generator and there part in this story is that they become Violet's friends.<p>

Anyway I have something for you people to vote on that will affect the story a bit, should Norm have a relationship with Trudy, and should I let Trudy live, I'm having a hard time deciding.

Oh and I'm going to also do drawings for this and post them on my deviantart page so I'll put up a link when I do.

Also I have no idea when the next one will be posted but I will try one for every week but I do have a life too.


	2. Trainning Day 1

Hey here's the next one-shot, just a friendly warning I never had to write a fight scene or a verbal fight before so I don't know how it will be from someone else's perspective.

Also I'm skipping some of the movie scenes because the dialog would be similar along with the events, but if you want still read scenes from the movie just leave a request and I might show it as a flashback.

And I forgot to mention that this is an AU, this story is for fun (and for the fact that I can't get it out of my head until I write it down) so there is no need to over think it.

Thanks for the reviews, oh and since someone wants to know some of the events before ch.1 the flashbacks will be included in one of the next coming chapters.

I don't own Avatar.

* * *

><p>(First day of training, small clearing)<p>

"Hey I was told to meet you here and...What the...!" Violet just barely dodged a punch to the jaw from Tsu'tey, she could feel the skin on his hand brush against her cheek. Her instincts were screaming to get into a fighting stance or run (in which she refused to do), they glued their eyes to each other to read any signs of attack, Violet attempted a right hook but envy grew in her as he seemed to block it with ease.

Violet tried to catch him off guard with a punch to the stomach with her left hand but Tsu'tey caught her by the wrist and twisted it at an angle that caused her to turn her back towards him, then kicked her in the back which caused her to fall in a mud puddle.

Tsu'tey had his arms crossed and a superiority smile plastered on his face, he wasn't happy about being stuck training a dreamwalker, he'd even ran scenarios of possible ways for her to 'accidently' die during training through his mind. But as her mentor he was responsible for her protection until Iknimayal, if he failed at that his abilities as a hunter and future Olo'eyktan would be questioned and he had too much pride for that to happen.

"Ready to admit defeat dreamwalker" he said the last word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Violet hissed as her reply as she got up and rubbed where she had been kicked, she had a feeling he was enjoying this too much at the moment. "Why did you attack me you crazy maniac!"

"I was merely testing your combat abilities, pitiful if you ask me."

"Well you could have warned me!" Violet now had her muddy hands on her hips.

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was trained to be a healer and not a fighter!" she said sarcastically.

"Do you really think your opponent would really care about that and warn that he or she is about to attack you!" he pointed out matter-of-factly.

She bit her tough, not really wanting to admit he had a point there and give him the satisfaction. "But you're supposed to be teaching me how to fight and you haven't taught me anything except you can attack without warning and you defiantly won't go easy on the new girl!"

Tsu'tey was getting on her nerves the minute he attacked her, but now she was getting on his. "This is my method of training, it helps you learn how to deal with the unexpected, and you wouldn't be breathing dreamwalker if I wasn't going easy on you!"

_'Does this mean he's going to surprise attack me more...just great.' _Violet's eyes began to narrowed and her tail gave an angry twitch "I'll keep that in mind"

"We should continue the lesson."

Tsu'tey went into a defence stance, Violet swung her leg to kick him in the chest but he grabbed her foot and pushed her back which caused her to lose her balance and land in the mud puddle again. She could hear him laughing at her, it was obvious since last night that he hated anything that had to do with her species, and with all the time they have to spend together Violet was going to be Tsu'tey's anger outlet.

* * *

><p>"Kaltxì. Nga-ru lu fpom srak?" said Violet.<p>

"It still doesn't sound natural" said Tsu'tey in a stern voice.

"I'm working on it."

Violet was glad when Tsu'tey called off combat training to work on her language skills, but she was still frustrated that she couldn't get a single hit on him while she ended up covered in bruises and mud. She had already learned most of the Na'vi language before she came to Pandora but as Grace would say she sounded too formal, even more so then Norm.

"Can't I go and wash this mud off."

"No! We're going to be working on climbing next and if you climb like you fight then you will want to wait."

"skxawng****" Violet murmured under her breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down...crap, I looked down'<p>

"Hurry up!" Tsu'tey was a branch below her, getting impenitent over how slow she was climbing and freezing up whenever she looked down, they weren't even that high (in his opinion).

Violet continued to cling to trunk trying to get a hold on her heart rate and breathing, once she calmed herself down enough she continued to climb up to the next branch. A yelp escaped her mouth when her foot slipped and she began to fall but felt a hand grab her wrist before she even had a chance to scream. She looked up and saw Tsu'tey with a not pleased look on his face as he began to pull her up on to the branch he was standing on.

As much as she hates giving him the satisfaction she was going to thank him...well that was until he said "You're going to have to be less clumsy in the future, next time this happens I will not catch you."

Violet's tail gave an angry twitch as they got into another heated argument.

* * *

><p>"So Jake how was your first day of training" Norm asked as Jake was getting himself into his wheelchair.<p>

"I don't think the pa'li **** like me very much" Jake said in his cocky carefree attitude.

'I don't think my teacher likes me very much' Violet thought sarcastically as she was reading a data pad on the organ structure of a viperwolf.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it seems a little short and fragmented.<p> 


End file.
